It's Their Turn Now
by Meg616
Summary: Okay, so this is the third installment of my story. First one is Only Time Can Heal Your Wounds, followed by Do I Know You? This basically focuses on the kids now and is from Aiden and Alessa's point of views. You kind of do have to read the other two.


A/N: Okay. So I lied and I couldn't wait until summertime to start writing this story. Updates may be few and far between, but they will come, I promise. However, I need a little bit of help. It's been a long time since I've read the Protector series (or any of them for that matter) and so I'm a little foggy on the names of some of Kel's friends. If someone could help with that, it would be much appreciated.

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY.

Disclaimer: All I own are my characters and there are now a lot of them. Lol.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lady Breanna of Masbolle sighed and toyed with the wedding band on her finger. Lady. What a weird title. She hadn't really been called 'lady' in...well...never. Now here she was, condemned to sit on her butt and be proper for the rest of her days. Hah! Like that would actually happen. She had never been the type of person to sit on her butt. Neither her nor Dom had ever been like that and she highly doubted they were going to start doing so now.

"Brea?" Dom asked and poked his head into the room to see her sitting on the bed, blue eyes staring out the window, darks curls cascading down her back and wearing a simple gown of soft green. "There you are. Your children are looking for you."

"They seem to only be mine when they have done something wrong." Brea rose and walked to her husband, who took her into his arms. "What have they done this time?"

"Aiden and Alessa are tormenting the maids again."

"They always torment the maids. It's hard to punish them when the maids are in love with them."

"Gabriel put a frog in my cousins gown."

"Typical. He likes frogs you know."

"And Isabelle...well, she is the only good one we have left."

"That's because she is to young for her brothers and sister to corrupt. She is only four after all. Give it a few more years and she will be the one putting frogs in your cousins gowns." Brea laughed and kissed Dom. Most of his family and hers, along with various friends of theirs, were in for the twins eighth birthday.

"Where did we go wrong?" Dom mused wistfully, shaking his head.

"We let Neal and Kel be in their lives." She pointed out and then stepped away from him. "We should probably go find them before they get themselves into anymore trouble. You know your parents think we've done a poor job of raising them."

"What do my parents know?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Let's go before Neal's influence takes over again. I've left them with his boys and Jess."

"Dom!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I dare you to." Aiden taunted his twin sister, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked.

"You do it. The last time I did poppa was furious for a week." Alessa shook her head. "Better yet, you do it Alexander."

"No way! Ma would murder me!" Alexander shook his head and took a step back. He was the second son of Neal and Kel; he resembled Neal more than anything else and he was also Gifted.

"I'm out as well." Their oldest son Benjamin said. He looked like Kel and was also Gifted.

"You two are wimps. Are you sure we are related?" Demanded their sister, Jesslyn, and rolled her eyes. She was the only daughter of Neal and Kel with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. Just like her brothers, she had the Gift, but she wasn't nearly as powerful as them; she couldn't do nearly as much as they could.

The five kids stood in the playroom, deciding who was going to let loose the box of frogs in the main room, where everyone was. Mainly, it was all of the ladies, so the reaction was bound to be ten times funnier.

"Jess is right. You are all a bunch of chickens!" Aiden scoffed and shook his head. "Give me the box and I'll do it."

"Do what exactly, Aiden?" Came a deep them and the five kids turned to see Dom and Brea in the doorway, watching them with similar bemused expressions on their faces.

"Nothing, poppa!" He said and they lined up to hide the box from sight.

"Cough up the frogs, young man." Brea held her hands out for the box and it was grudgingly passed over. Amusement danced in her eyes and she had to keep herself from bursting into laughter. "How dirty did Gabriel get finding all of these for you?"

"Not to terribly dirty..." Alessa said, tucking her hands behind her back and scuffing her shoe against the floor, head bowed. It was what she did whenever Dom would yell at the kids, just to try and see if she could get out of punishment.

"Momma! Poppa!" Shouted a child's voice and the parents turned to see Gabriel running towards them. The boy was covered from head to toe in mud, blue eyes shining; it was hard to tell where the mud ended and his mess of brown hair began.

"Oh. Gabriel!" Brea groaned and was able to offer up a chuckle. "What happened?"

"Aid and Les asked me to help them, so I helped!" He beamed, incredibly proud of his achievement to his older siblings. It was unfair, seeing as how he would do just about anything they asked of him.

"Dom, take care of the five of them and find Belle. I'm going to go get him changed." Brea instructed and took Gabriel's hand, walking back down the hallway. Little muddy footprints followed them, tracing their walk.

"Where is your sister?" Dom asked, staring down at the four children.

"We didn't ask her to help get the frogs, poppa." Alessa gave an exasperated sigh. "Grammy Rhian came and took her away."

"Great." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "What exactly were you going to do?"

"Nothing, uncle Dom. Honestly." Alexander shook his head.

"We just really like frogs and Gabriel didn't mind helping us. He had fun." Benjamin snickered and was hit.

"At least try to be on your best behavior. Please. It is your birthday celebration and people have come a long way to see you, not to be tormented for your entertainment. Please behave. All of you." Dom insisted, practically pleading with the kids. "No more pranks. No more frogs. And no more having your little brother

dig around in the mud."

"You take all the fun away." Aiden whined and was quickly silenced by an elbow to the stomach.

"Behave. Please. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The five answered simultaneously.

"Good. Now come on." Dom ushered the five kids out of the room, walking down the hall with them.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Dom walked into his room later on that evening to see Brea lying on the bed, dressed for sleep. She wasn't asleep yet and was instead staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He changed his clothes and climbed into bed with her, allowing her body to curl up to his.

"Something wrong?" Dom asked, playing with Brea's hair. "Usually you are fast asleep by the time I come back from putting Gabe to bed."

"Just...thinking." Brea replied and let out a sigh. "Did Kel tell you that Jess wants to train to be a knight?"

"She mentioned it, yes. Neal isn't that happy about his little girl trying for a shield when she comes of age." He sighed and glanced down at his wife. "Is that what is on your mind? Les?"

"Yes. I had plenty of friends who trained in the palace to be knights. I would much rather have her as a Queen's Rider."

"If knighthood is what she wants, we can't keep her from it."

"I can try." Brea grumbled stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you won't. I don't even know why we are having this conversation. You know as well as I that Les doesn't like getting dirty enough to be a Lady Knight. She'll leave that all up to Aiden." Dom leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Do not worry yourself over this, my love. We've still got years ahead of us with them as children. We've got time."

"It doesn't feel like it, Dom. I wanted them to stay little. They are so independent!" Brea demanded, looking up at her husband. Why wasn't he agreeing with her on this?! He was so infuriating sometimes that she just wanted to whack him.

"They are our children. They are bound to be independent. Tell me, at eight, what were you doing?"

"Riding with uncle Raoul whenever he was in Goldenlake. And when he wasn't, I was with Caiden."

"And your parents?"

"I didn't want to be around them."

"Precisely my point, love." Dom sighed and continued to stare down at her. "Why are you so concerned with our children? Or has this been bothering you for some time now and you just didn't let it be known?"

"I've just been thinking a lot lately about them." Brea shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to go further into detail. With a sigh, she rolled into Dom, head on his chest. "You have been dealing with my parents all day. I'll stop talking and fretting and acting like a mother so you can go to sleep."

"I don't really mind listening to you, but goodnight, love." Dom murmured, putting an arm around her.

"Goodnight." She kissed him lightly, before settling down and attempting to will herself to go to sleep. Why was she getting so...strange now? She still had a few more years left with them. If she acted like this on the twin's birthday, what would she be like on Isabelle's birthday?

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Alessa grumbled and punched her pillow once more, trying to get comfortable, but she couldn't. As she huffed and settled down once more, another pillow came in contact with her.

"Stop moving so much!" Jesslyn growled, hitting her cousin again.

"No one said you had to sleep in my room, Jess. Stop freaking hitting me!" Alessa grabbed her pillow and whacked her cousin with it as well. For the next five minutes they were hitting each other with the pillows, before finally settling down. "Go sleep with Belle."

"Why? So she can kick me while she sleeps? No thank you." With that, the girls settled down on the bed and fell into silence. Two seconds later, the door burst open and four people ran in, jumping up on the bed to bombard the girls with pillows.

"Ow! Aiden! That was my head!" Alessa hissed and swung at her brother. He just laughed and pummeled her again with the pillow.

"Gabe! Get off my stomach!" Jess shouted, knocking her cousin off the bed. The boy jumped back on the bed and attacked her again. The kids continued to hit each other with pillows, sending each other flying off the bed, only to continue fighting.

"What is going on?!" Dom demanded angrily as he walked into the bedroom. The kids stopped and Alessa looked up from her spot on Aiden's stomach. Jess was sandwiched between her brothers and Gabe was crawling out from underneath the bed. "Why?"

"The boys started it!" Jess and Alessa shouted at the same time.

"Separate and get to your rooms. Now." He said, to tired to properly scold the kids. They should've known better than to let them be in the same room together, because something always happened in the dead of the night. "Boys, move."

"Yes sir." They grumbled and moved off the bed, trooping dejectedly out of the room.

"Get to bed, girls." Dom shut the door and walked out of the room. Giggling, Alessa and Jess lay back down on the bed, now tired enough to fall asleep.

"We'll get them back tomorrow night."

"Uh-huh."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: So what does everyone think of it so far? Reviews would be much appreciated and if anyone can help with the names I asked at the beginning, I'd be extremely grateful. I decided to just kind of introduce them and within the next few chapters, I'll jump through the years. The ages of the kids are:

Aiden, Alessa, and Benjamin: eight  
Jesslyn: seven  
Alexander and Gabriel: six  
Isabelle: four

If anyone has any ideas, feel free to message them to me. I've really got nothing to go on after I'm done jumping through the years.


End file.
